covertaffairsfandomcom-20200213-history
Walter's Walk
Synopsis Annie Walker is assigned to "walk-in" duty where she meets a young genius and his mother. The boy has Allegedly acquired viable intelligence that puts both him and his mother in danger. Annie is then ordered to work on the case in cooperation with an MI-6 agent. While protecting the boy and his mother, she realizes that her supposed MI-6 partner is a double agent and is the one hunting down the boy. Annie later fights Auggie in a sparring Hand to hand fight. After a long fight, with tips from Auggie, she manages to defeat him in combat with greay success, pinning him to the floor, Full Recap On her romantic beach in Sri Lanka with her perfect man to the Metro platform where Annie is sure he saved her life. Annie wakes up. In the morning, her sister Danielle nonchalantly asks Annie to sign her will agreeing to be the kids' guardian if anything happens to her. Annie wants to think about it. At work, Auggie tells Annie they're moving into a state of the art facility. Joan greets her with an assignment. She has to debrief the "walk-ins," people who come in with tips. Nutjob duty. Annie goes to a trailer, gets her mace and listens to wackos' conspiracy theories. She hears a a bunch then a woman says her college student son Walter decoded a number station, which are supposed to be unbreakable. The clues led him to PO Box and he saw a man take a blue airmail envelope out of it and the man saw him. Walter is now totally freaked out. The woman takes Annie to her son, a young teenager. He gives Annie his numbers station info. In HQ, Joan greets Jai Willcox, who she doesn't think works for her. He tells her he has orders, she refers to him as CIA royalty. Annie asks Auggie to look into the numbers station. In return, she gets to fetch lunch. Jai sidles over. Auggie bristles. Auggie explains Jai went to Yale, works for Arthur and his father is Henry Willcox, the former head of clandestine service. Jai's the special liaison new initiatives. Auggie listens to the station with a tech. They hear music at first, then numbers. Auggie recognizes it as a sophisticated code permutation. Walter might have found an active spy transmission. Helen Newman calls Annie, saying she's being followed since she left Langley. Joan briefs the troops. There's a missing person's alert on Helen. The broadcast originated in Belfast. They traced it to the IRA. MI-6 thinks the code is for Michael Cahill, who got out of jail six months ago. He planned previous attacks during Lent, which is on day 20 now. They think something might be imminent. Annie is assigned to go to the Newman's house with an MI 6 operative. They need Walter's tapes. Auggie pulls a 1960s piece of equipment out of the CIA vault. Joan interrupts Arthur meeting. She thinks Arthur sent Jai to spy on Annie, but he assures her it's just for division transparency. Annie goes to the market and prepares to follow her protocol to authenticate the MI 6 spy. She has an innocuous conversation about honey with a stranger and he gets in her car. He's James Elliot, charming British spy. They go to the Newman's apartment. They have a fancy door lock, which James picks. That day's mail is unopened. They find old spy novels on the shelves and in Walter's room, tons of electronic equipment and tons of tapes - except from last week. James goes to check out the other room. The doorbell rings. Annie looks through the peephole and gets the door slammed in her face. A man throws her around and has the best of her until James comes and shoots him in the forehead. They're about to leave when Annie goes back to rip out the computer hard drive. At HQ, Joan is alerted about the shots fired. Annie and James race to the lobby but it's full of people, a cop (or CIA guy disguised as a cop), clears their way out. In the car, Annie worries about Helen and Walter. She asks James how he stays calm, he says he's just focused. She asks him if the life of a spy is worth giving up a family. He wouldn't know, he never had one. Annie arrives home and sees her nieces. Out at dinner, Arthur and Joan mix business with their personal life. He tells her he wants things to work between them until her phone rings. At home in the morning, Annie examines her bruises. Danielle drops by and Annie tells her she can't be the girls' guardian. Danielle responds by telling Annie she only cares about herself and storming out. Annie beats the crap out of the heavy bag in the CIA gym. Auggie stops by. Annie's angry she keeps losing hand to hand fights, and he gives her some pointers. In HQ, Joan tells them the guy James killed worked with Cahill and Cahill is on his way in to the city and they plan to pick him up. Annie asks Joan what they're missing about Helen and Walter. His hard drive was useless but Annie thinks they're still in danger and his tapes are key. Joan pushes back, but Jai - who was listening nearby - asks what the harm is in letting Annie follow it up. Joan relents. After Annie leaves, Joan explains to Jai that she's in charge. Meanwhile, In the train station, teams surveille Michael Cahill then escort him away. Annie goes through everything in the apartment. She picks up the picture of Walter with his dad in front of a sign for a nature cabin. She calls and confirms they're there. CIA HQ Joan talks to Cahill and he tells her he's a peaceful man now. Annie drives to the nature cabins. She finds Helen and Walter. She tells Walter he was right and they need his tapes. She apologizes to him and promises he'll be safe. She gets the tapes and plays them for Auggie over her cell phone. He puts them through the ancient machine. Annie waits and chats with Helen. She mentions they contacted the British intelligence last week. Annie goes to her phone. James said they had no info on them. She remembers James' Nicotine patch and him saying they're halfway there, as in through Lent. She remembers him messing with her phone and examines it. She finds the bug. He pulls up with two other guys. Annie hides in the cabin with Walter and Helen. Annie grabs the light bulbs Walter used to rig his hard drive and pulls the gas line out of the stove. Helen and Walter go out through the crawl space. The bag guys open the door and there's a blast. James shoots at them. Annie tackles him. She gets on top and maces him, knocking him out with a rock. Later, the cavalry has arrived. Annie talks to Auggie on the phone. He says the plan was for a car bomb outside a British bank and James was a double agent. He set Cahill up, and the guy in the Newman's apartment that he shot to build Annie's trust. She gets in the police car with James. She asks him if what he said about being a spy and having a family was true. He says it was the only true thing he told her. Back at HQ, Joan apologizes to Cahill and tells him he's free to go. In Arthur's office, he asks Jai about Annie. He says she's smart. Arthur wants Jai to get as close to him as he needs to in the hopes they'll get info on Ben Mercer, her mystery man. Arthur says he'll handle Joan. Annie thanks Walter for his help and Auggie rewards him with top of the line headphones. Back home, Annie microwaves dinner. Danielle comes in and says Annie's an amazing aunt and she doesn't need a piece of paper to prove she'd be there for her kids. Annie gives Danielle the will she signed 20 minutes ago. Songs *Bruises" by Chairlift. Annie debriefs the "walk-ins". *"Fallout" by Sofi Bonde. Joan and Arthur talk at dinner. *"Generator-Second Floor" by Freelance Whales. Auggie teaches Annie some fighting tips. *"The Beginning Of Anne" by Fay Wolf. Annie and Danielle have a talk in the kitchen. Cast Main characters *Piper Perabo as Annie Walker *Christopher Gorham as Auggie Anderson *Kari Matchett as Joan Campbell *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Jai Wilcox *Anne Dudek as Danielle Brooks Recurring characters *Peter Gallagher as Arthur Campbell Quotes Trivia and References Trivia the name of this episode 'Walter's walk' is a reference to a Led Zeppelin song References See Also Season One Category:Season 01 Category:Episodes